


so hold on until it's over

by straddling_the_atmosphere (orphan_account)



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: Bisexuality, First Time, Frottage, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/straddling_the_atmosphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has this thing for Sebastian's mouth. It's a problem, really. Until it's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so hold on until it's over

**Author's Note:**

> from the prompt: Chris has a fixation on Sebastian's mouth
> 
> INSTEAD OF AN 8 PAGE ESSAY HAVE MORE OF THIS  
> apparently this is all i can write
> 
> CAP 2 IN 18 HOURS
> 
> title from For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert

Whether Sebastian talks, or drinks, or smiles, or smokes, his mouth is always expressive. His soft, full lips, so pretty and pink, curls around a straw or a cigarette and he looks like some kind of old-time star, leaning against the wall, eyes half-closed with long lashes, and his head tipped back to face the sun. His hair is too long and scraggly for his role but he still paints some kind of picture when he takes breaks on sets to go smoke, the metal arm gleaming and his upper lip wet from sweat. 

Sebastian usually liked to be alone while they were filming, fucked up enough on the role that interactions felt painful and harsh. Chris liked to watch him and it was at times like this he wished he had Steve Rogers’ skill with a pencil, to capture the smoke curling out and those long, slender fingers, the soft curve of his lips. He’s ashamed to say that mouth haunts him far into the end of filming, and at night when he’s in his bed, or in the shower, panting, all he has to think of is a flash of blue eyes and red, plump lips and he’s done.

He isn’t prepared when he sees Sebastian again, hair cut short and teeth straight, eyes crinkled when he grins. He isn’t prepared for the want that flashes through him whenever Sebastian licks his lips, bites at a pen, or even when he smiles. He isn’t prepared for the way Sebastian’s hands linger on his hips when they pose for a picture, or the little glint in his eye when he looks at Chris right when he’s taking a sip of water through a straw, cheeks hollowed and lips full. Chris coughs on what he’s drinking, waving at Scarlett when she tries to pat his back. 

"I’m fine," he gasps, catching his breath. "Fine." Sebastian is still looking at him, a little smirk on his lips. 

But then he gets distracted because there’s _so much_ he didn’t know about Sebastian. The shy lilt his voice gets when people acknowledge him, the way his face lights up when people ask questions about Bucky, and the self-deprecating way he laughs when people ask them all about past roles.

There’s one particular smile, a shy, bright thing, when a reporter finally asks him a question about twenty minutes into the panel. “Yeah, hi,” he says, eyes bright, voice sweet, and Chris can’t help the warmth that blossoms through his chest.

He also can’t help reaching out, his hand slotting against Sebastian’s shoulder and his chest, and a smirk on his face. “I’ve got this one.” And maybe he means it in a few more ways than one, especially when Seb’s eyes go soft and warm and he sort of ducks his head and laughs along with the reporters. 

Goddammit, Chris is fucked. He’s lucky they usually pair him up with Scarlett or he’d be distracted all the damn time and his answers would be even more useless. Scarlett, to contrary belief (because people suck and Chris thinks she’s a saint for dealing with everything the way she does), is not dumb and figures it out when Chris nearly spills water on himself for the fifth time because he’s too busy staring at Sebastian’s mouth—today it’s bitten red, teeth sinking into the flesh of his lower lip and _god_ , Chris just wants to bite it—and she elbows him hard. 

"Don’t be an idiot and do something about it," she hisses. "You’re embarrassing yourself." He gives her a wounded look and she rolls her eyes, poking him in the side. He mutters something vaguely offensive at her and she gives him a grin that demonstrates why she was cast as the Black Widow. He concedes with a huff, glancing over at Sebastian again, who’s got his head thrown back laughing at something Anthony said, the curve of his neck long and pale and Chris just wants to _bite_. He has to look away so he can answer his question, and he’s thankful for the beard because it hides his blush.

Later, much later, they’re all at some afterparty (they all start to run together at this point), and Sebastian is outside signing some autographs. When he turns around, Chris’ eyes widen. Sebastian has his hands in the pockets of his silver pants, the blazer that’s too big slouched on his shoulders, and his lips slick and soft as they form around a fucking lollipop. Who the hell gave Sebastian a lollipop and thought it was a good idea? And his face does this thing when he sees Chris, softens and brightens at the same time.

"Hey," he says, pulling the lollipop out of his mouth with a slick pop. Chris stares, swallowing hard. 

"Um." He winces. _Smooth_. Sebastian peers at him, brows furrowed, and rolls the lollipop around in his mouth, making soft sucking sounds, and _jesus_ , Chris needs to get out of here before something embarrassing and awkward happens.

"I gotta—" He waves vaguely towards the reporters and Sebastian gives him a crooked grin around the lollipop and nods. "Come find me later, yeah?" he says, and Chris nods dumbly and walks away, feeling Seb’s eyes on him the whole time.

He fields off questions, unable to even remember most of the answers, but finally Scarlett elbows him away. “Go,” she huffs, and he kisses her cheek gratefully before going to find the damn Romanian man with a mouth like fucking sin. 

And, when he catches sight of him, of course he’s at the bar and he’s tipping his head back to take a swig of beer, his mouth a perfect 'o' around the neck of the bottle. Chris feels his thoughts just…stop, when Sebastian pulls it out and licks his lips, shiny and wet. He grins when he sees Chris and beckons him over, taking a bite of the finger food he’d snatched from someone. It leaves his fingers greasy and he sucks on them, individually, and Chris’ breath catches at the spit-sheen it leaves. He must make some sort of sound because Sebastian looks at him through his lashes, gaze going hot and mouth parting, and Chris can’t…He can’t.

He grabs Sebastian and pulls him away, towards a secluded spot around the back of the building. “Chris?” he breathes, eyes wide and innocent when Chris pushes him against the wall. 

"Don’t," Chris bites out, staring at his mouth, and he makes a low, rough sound when Sebastian’s tongue comes out to wet it. "You’re a _tease_.” He knows he sounds petulant and Sebastian’s fingers curl around Chris’ forearms.

"I wouldn’t be a tease if you’d do something about it," he says quietly, eyes gone dark and his breath shallow, and Chris takes that for the invitation it is and leans forward to _finally_ press his mouth to his, cataloguing the soft give and plush texture, the hitch of his breath when Chris bites down lightly on the flesh, the startled moan when Chris slides his tongue inside. Seb’s arms curve around Chris’ neck and he presses his slim body against Chris’ broader one, making soft, eager sounds as he lets Chris just fuck his mouth, tongue sliding in and out in an imitation of what he’d really like to be doing, the kiss having gone from sweet to dirty in no time at all. When they break apart (with a sound that’s so slick and obscene Chris doesn’t even know what to do) Sebastian chases his mouth with a needy sound and Chris leans even further back, taking him in.

He’s flushed down to the collar of his shirt and his eyes are half-closed, pupils so wide there’s only the smallest ring of blue. And that _mouth_ , it’s plump with blood and teeth marks, red and wet and swollen, fucking _Christ_. 

"Chris," Sebastian whines, trying to kiss him again. And who is Chris to deny that, really, so he leans close and slots their mouths together, swallowing all of Sebastian’s whimpers and groans. There’s a breathy sound that Chris wants to never ever forget when he slides his thigh between Sebastian’s, and Seb grinds against him, eager and beautiful in his utter submission, letting Chris lead and dictate how this is going to go. 

"You’ve done this before?" Chris breathes, because Sebastian is…not freaking out about this. Sebastian has to blink to clear the fog in his head. 

"You’ve seen my other roles, right? There’s a reason I’m typecast as the bratty gay one," he says around a soft moan when Chris bites at his earlobe. "Don’t spend as much time kissing guys as me without doing it some off camera," he pants, hissing when Chris rolls their hips together. Chris laughs throatily and tongues down Sebastian’s neck, wanting to sink his teeth in and _bite_ , leave a mark and show the world what he’s just reduced this boy to. 

"Fuck," he growls and has to pull back, regretting it when Sebastian makes a low, mournful sound. He presses his thumb to Sebastian’s lower lip and he sucks on it, looking at him with those big blue eyes and Chris has to drop his hand. "Shit, okay. We’re getting a cab and going to the hotel." Sebastian’s eyes gleam at that and Chris has to kiss that expression off his face, get him needy and soft in his arms again. There’s a string of saliva connecting their lips when they pull apart, just barely, both breathing heavily.

"Okay?" Chris breathes, pressing their foreheads together. Sebastian’s eyes flutter open and he nods, a slow, promising smile on his lips. 

This is gonna be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> pls give me comments and love me


End file.
